This invention relates generally to riveting and more particularly to a riveting system and a process for forming a riveted joint.
It is well known to join two or more sheets of metal with a rivet. It is also known to use self-piercing rivets that do not require a pre-punched hole. Such self-piercing or punch rivet connections can be made using a solid rivet or a hollow rivet.
A punch rivet connection is conventionally formed with a solid rivet by placing the parts to be joined on a die. The parts to be joined are clamped between a hollow clamp and the die. A plunger punches the rivet through the workpieces such that the rivet punches a hole in the parts thereby rendering prepunching unnecessary. Once the rivet has penetrated the parts to be joined, the clamp presses the parts against the die, which includes a ferrule. The force of the clamp and the geometry of the die result in plastic deformation of the die-side part to be joined thereby causing the deformed part to partially flow into an annular groove in the punch rivet. This solid rivet is not deformed.
Traditionally, hydraulically operated joining devices are used to form such punch rivet connections. More specifically, the punching plunger is actuated by a hydraulic cylinder unit. The cost of producing such joining devices is relatively high and process controls for achieving high quality punch rivet connections has been found to be problematic. In particular, hydraulically operated joining devices are subject to variations in the force exerted by the plunger owing to changes in viscosity. Such viscosity changes of the hydraulic medium are substantially dependent on temperature. A further drawback of hydraulically operated joining devices is that the hydraulic medium, often oil, has a hydroscopic affect thereby requiring exchange of the hydraulic fluid at predetermined time intervals. Moreover, many hydraulic systems are prone to hydraulic fluid leakage thereby creating a messy work environment in the manufacturing plant.
When forming a punch connection or joint with a hollow rivet, as well as a semi-hollow rivet, the plunger and punch cause the hollow rivet to penetrate the plunger-side part to be joined and partially penetrate into the die-side part to be joined. The die is designed to cause the die-side part and rivet to be deformed into a closing head. An example of such a joined device for forming a punch rivet connection with a hollow rivet is disclosed in DE 44 19 065 A1. Hydraulically operating joining devices are also used for producing a punch rivet connection with a hollow rivet.
Furthermore, rivet feeder units having rotary drums and escapement mechanisms have been traditionally used. Additionally, it is known to use linear slides to couple riveting tools to robots.
It is also known to employ a computer system for monitoring various characteristics of a blind rivet setting system. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,887 entitled “Blind Rivet Set Verification System and Method” which issued to Byrne et al. on Sep. 2, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,710 entitled “Blind Rivet Setting System and Method for Setting a Blind Rivet Then Verifying the Correctness of the Set” which issued to Weber et al. on Sep. 16, 1997. Both of these U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein.